I Was A Slave
by Hulotte
Summary: Une histoire inspirée de Under The Full Moon de ljbookworm et du film 12 Years A Slave. Remus Lupin dans la peau de Salomon Northup. Dans un monde où les loups-garous sont considérés comme esclaves dans certains pays, Remus est enlevé et vendu sur un continent sur lequel il n'a aucun droit. Il devra se battre pour garder sa dignité et retrouver sa liberté.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Flash-Forward_

Il était là, debout parmi un groupe de loups-garous, sous un soleil brûlant. Une goutte de sueur parcourait son dos sous sa chemise en lambeau, se forgeant un chemin au milieu du labyrinthe que formaient les multiples cicatrices qui zébraient son corps.

«-Parfait, un groupe de chiens tout neufs! Lança une voix aigüe d'un homme avec un accent de paysan Américain insupportable et gonflé de condescendance. Vous vous occuperez des coupes. C'est assez simple, même pour vous. Vous prenez vot' machette et vous faites comme ça.

Il coupa un pied de Cyperus Papyrus, la plante utile à la fabrication du parchemin que tous les sorciers utilisent.

-Après, vous mettez ça ici pour ceux qui s'occupent des plantations.

Il cessa sa démonstration, et se retourna de nouveau face au groupe.

-Ayez pas peur, elles vont pas vous mordre, il étouffa un rire moqueur. Aller! Au boulot! »

Pendant qu'ils effectuaient la tâche qui leur avait été attribuée sous une chaleur ardente, des sorciers surveillaient. Certains circulaient parmi eux, d'autres étaient perchés sur une charrette tirée par des sombrals. Remus savait qu'eux aussi avaient été asservis, tout comme lui et ses compagnons de labeur.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir. Le lycanthrope était tellement fatigué que ses gestes étaient presque devenus automatiques, comme s'il avait été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. Il ne réfléchissait plus, essayant d'oublier la douleur telle des morsures qui saisissaient tous les muscles de son corps.

Son front ruisselait de sueur lorsqu'il déposa sa machette à terre avant de rentrer au campement.  
Cette dernière marche était sûrement l'effort qui lui demandait le plus de courage de la journée.  
Lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient sur les troncs qui entouraient le feu pour manger le maigre repas que d'autres esclaves avaient été chargés de préparer, c'était comme une délivrance.  
Assis les uns à coté des autres, personne ne parlait en général. Pour dire quoi? Raconter leur journée? Expliquer en riant la dernière bêtise que leur collègue avait fait? Exposer leurs projets d'avenir? Non, de toute façon, toutes les journées se ressemblaient. La dernière bêtise du collègue aura été si durement punie que certainement personne n'aurait envie d'en rire. Quant à ses projets d'avenir, ils étaient inexistants dans cet enfer.

Alors, ils se contentaient de manger en silence. Après une journée passée sous les hurlements des surveillants, les fouets sifflants et claquants dans l'air étouffant, les sorts lancés avec colère, le cri d'un malheureux qui ne travaillait pas assez vite ou bien, le bruit abrutissant des machettes... Finalement, c'était bien aussi, un peu de silence.

Tandis qu'il finissait son dîné, Remus remarqua le jus de mûre, couleur pourpre qui avait coulé dans son assiette. Cela lui donna une idée. Il était tellement pressé de la mettre en œuvre qu'il oublia toute la fatigue accumulée et il se leva d'un bond. Tous se retournèrent vers lui en un sursaut, visiblement étonnés de le voir en si grande forme. Conscient qu'il avait attiré l'attention sur lui, Remus tenta de dissimuler son erreur en s'éloignant lentement, traînant les pieds, claudicant presque. Il parti derrière les cabanes, jusqu'à arriver sous un arbre.

Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir de là et se jeta au sol. Commençant à chercher frénétiquement un petit bout de bois, fin et long. Lorsqu'il en dénicha un qui pouvait lui convenir. Il regarda tout autours de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observait. Remus commença à tailler en pointe son bâton avec l'aide d'un silex tranchant qu'il avait trouvé dans les champs de Cypérus et caché dans sa chaussure (ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu une douleur sous le pied droit toute l'après-midi).

Une fois sa sculpture achevée, il admira un instant son œuvre. Après avoir apporté quelques petites retouches, il se débarrassa du silex. Le loup-garou rangea son nouveau trésor dans le haillon qui lui servait de chemise et retourna vers le campement où les autres esclaves commençaient à aller se coucher.

Une fois arrivé, il se fondit dans la masse devant l'entrée des cabanes, remarquant avec soulagement que son absence n'avait inquiété personne.  
«Le contraire aurait été bizarre, en même temps.»pensa t-il.  
Il entra dans le cabanon où il dormait habituellement avec dix autres loups-garous.

Il faisait encore lourd à l'intérieur, malgré la température qui était descendue en même temps que le soleil à l'horizon. Le sol était jonché de paille recouverte de couvertures, qui n'avaient plus rien de leur blanc originel.  
Remus avança jusqu'à sa place et se coucha entre ses compagnons d'infortune. Tous ses muscles se détendirent pour la première fois de la journée lorsqu'il s'allongea, et il soupira de soulagement. Malgré l'envie irrépressible de se laisser emporter par le sommeil, il lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester éveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à entendre des respirations, plus fortes, plus régulières, voire des ronflements.

Cela devait faire une demi-heure que tout le monde s'était couché sans un bruit, sans une parole. Personne ne résistait très longtemps au sommeil après l'heure du couché. Ils étaient tous éreintés par leur journée et c'était le moment qu'ils attendaient le plus.  
Voila pourquoi Remus dut faire preuve de courage pour se relever dans la nuit. Sans faire un bruit, il quitta la cabane à pas de loup, après avoir au préalable sorti de sous sa couverture un parchemin vierge et froissé.  
Il retrouva prêt du feu l'assiette qu'il avait laissé, toujours remplie de jus de mûre.

Il posa le parchemin sur un tronc qui servait de banc lorsque les esclaves se retrouvaient autours du feu. Ensuite, il fouilla dans sa chemise pour retrouver sa misérable plume qu'il avait confectionné avec soin quelques heures auparavant. Il la trempa dans le jus de mûre et retint son souffle lorsque la pointe toucha le parchemin à la lumière des flammes qui dansaient encore faiblement dans la pénombre.  
Une grosse goutte pourpre se forma sur la page, une larme de sang qui aurait fini sa chute sur le parchemin. Le lycan paniqua à l'idée que son plan ne fonctionne pas et fit fébrilement une nouvelle tentative, qui s'avoua tout aussi infructueuse. La première et seule lettre qu'il avait tenté d'inscrire sur le papier jaune ne ressemblait qu'à une tâche insignifiante. Il réalisa qu'il lui serait impossible d'écrire un message. Il n'avait plus d'autres idées. Le désespoir l'envahit et de colère il envoya valser l'assiette qui lui avait servi d'encrier.

Il retourna se coucher. Abattu. Découragé. Privé d'espoirs.

_C'est ma toute première fic, vos avis m'intéressent vraiment, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à partager vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais !_ _Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de m'aider à avancer :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Remus Lupin trouvait la vie qu'il menait plutôt épanouissante. Il trouvait même qu'il avait de la chance.

Il était grand et maigre, portant sur lui un air maladif. Une cicatrice lui barrait le visage, mais ne représentait qu'une seule balafre parmi toutes celles qui marquaient son corps. Ses cheveux, jadis châtains étaient grisonnants. Ses yeux d'ambres étaient cerclés de cernes et souvent rendus rouges par la fatigue. Dans le passé, il avait été obligé de porter les mêmes vêtements trop longtemps, ils s'étaient usés avec le temps ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus misérable et pathétique. Mais c'était à une époque où le travail se faisait rare et où la vie ne lui faisait encore pas de cadeaux.

C'était un homme gentil, intelligent et discret. Il se souciait toujours plus des autres que de lui même, alors que la vie l'avait pourtant accablé.

A l'âge de 5 ans il fut mordu par le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback, après que son père l'eut insulté. Son existence s'en trouva définitivement changée. Il ne fut plus considéré comme un sorcier mais comme un hybride. Tout juste toléré dans la société.

Malgré tout, avec du recul, il avait l'impression d'avoir quand même réussi à s'en sortir.

Il occupait un appartement relativement coquet sur le Chemin de Traverse juste au dessus du très célèbre fabricant de baguette, Ollivander. Il y avait beaucoup de livres car Remus les aimait ainsi que de nombreux tableaux et photos animés qui s'agitaient sur les murs aux couleurs chaudes. De toute évidence, la décoration laissait suggérer la présence d'une femme. Et en effet, Remus ne vivait pas seul.

Sa femme Nymphadora Tonks partageait sa vie depuis 4 ans maintenant. Elle détenait un bon poste d'Auror au Ministère de la Magie. Elle était bien plus jeune que lui, il était pauvre et il était un loup-garou avec tout ce qui peut en découler, ce qui au début avait posé problème à Remus. Mais il n'avait pas pu lui résister très longtemps.

Elle était jolie sans être belle. Étant métamorphomage, elle aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle apparence, mais elle avait adopté un physique qui collait parfaitement à sa personnalité. C'était d'ailleurs assez paradoxal : elle avait un choix infini pour son image, mais elle tenait à son authenticité. Son don qui la rendait différente des autres sorciers lui permettait de comprendre et d'accepter la différence de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ses cheveux roses reflétaient sa jeunesse et son excentricité. Elle était petite et menue, mais était tout de même une femme forte et sûre d'elle. Sa façon de s'habiller anticonformiste soulignait son refus à se plier aux règles, les moldus appelaient ça « Rock ». Sa maladresse l'empêchait de passer inaperçue, et ce même dans les situations les plus gênantes. Autant de choses qui opposaient radicalement sa personnalité à celle de Remus. Ce contraste avait apporté de l'éclat dans la vie de ce dernier.

Ensemble, ils avaient fondé une famille. Après leur union, ils avaient mis au monde le petit Teddy Lupin. Le sorcier avait d'abord redouté le fait de transmettre sa terrible malédiction à son fils, mais ses angoisses furent apaisées lorsque la première pleine lune de son enfant se déroula sans accroc. Il put alors profiter de tout le bonheur qui lui était offert.

Il aimait profondément sa famille et même sa vie en général. Grâce à cela, sa maladie était devenue beaucoup plus supportable.

Remus était devenu violoniste. C'était ainsi qu'il gagnait sa vie. La plupart du temps, il jouait dans des bals et des soirées mondaines organisées par de riches familles. Il aimait voir ces filles et ces fils de bonne famille danser avec pudeur et élégance, au rythme de ses gestes sur l'instrument, s'adaptant au morceau qu'il interprêtait... Même si personne ne lui proposait jamais de prendre part aux festivités. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il restait un hybride après tout. Il savait où était sa place et il estimait que c'était déjà une aubaine de pouvoir travailler. Il se trouvait même privilégié maintenant d'être touché par tant de félicité et de prospérité. Relative bien sûr, mais il savait que très peu de loups-garous avaient autant de chance que lui, et Remus ne préférait même pas penser à ce que certains de son espèce subissaient dans d'autres pays. Il avait décidé de se résigner face aux inégalités qui régnaient encore malgré tout, de ne plus se plaindre, et de simplement profiter du bonheur qui lui était enfin offert. Au moins il était libre, digne et heureux.

Comme chaque soir où il ne travaillait pas, Remus poussa la porte de la chambre de Teddy pour le coucher, c'était un rituel auquel ils tenaient beaucoup tous les deux.

L'enfant s'amusait gaiement sur son lit, faisant vivre à un de ses jouets préférés une aventure, visiblement pleine de rebondissements, au propre comme au figuré.

Son père resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, observant tendrement son jeune garçon qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il avait hérité des talents de métamorphomage de sa mère, et sa tendance capillaire actuelle était bleu roi en bataille, au grand amusement de tous. En revanche, il avait adopté la couleur des yeux de son père, qu'il trouvait «trop chouette». Ce choix gênait un peu Remus, car il savait que c'étaient les iris du loup. Toutefois, il aurait été encore plus gêné de réprimander son fils et de devoir lui en expliquer la raison même s'ils n'avaient jamais caché à l'enfant la vérité à propos de la condition de son père.

Teddy était petit pour son âge, et un peu chétif, ce qui décuplait l'attention que Remus et Tonks lui portaient. Ses parents l'habillaient souvent de vêtements moldus, ce qui paraissait plutôt logique puisque c'était également leur style.

Du haut de ses trois ans, il était un petit garçon plein de vie, bien élevé, éveillé, timide et maladroit lui aussi, ce qui causait souvent de grosses larmes que ses parents s'empressaient de sécher.

D'ailleurs, tandis que le sommet du chapeau de sorcier de son jouet venait de rencontrer son œil, il poussa un petit cri qui sortit Remus de sa contemplation. Ce dernier se précipita pour éviter le torrent de larmes qui s'annonçait.

-Oh! Teddy, il faut faire attention. Allons, allons, ce n'est rien, ne pleure pas.

Son père prononça ces mots avec autant de douceur qu'il put, tout en l'étreignant avec affection.

-Mais il est méchant, il m'a attaqué !

Le garçon jeta avec colère sa poupée au bout de son lit.

-Montre-moi cette blessure de guerre.

Il écarta la petite main avec un geste délicat et observa l'œil intact, à son grand soulagement.

- Allons mon fils, un sorcier de ton envergure ne saurait se laisser terrasser par une attaque en traître et un sort aussi dérisoire!  
Teddy leva les yeux vers son père, et renifla avec fierté en essuyant son nez du revers de sa manche.

-J'ai même pas eu mal, de toute manière.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde!

Remus lui sourit et fit disparaître de ses pouces les traînées brillantes et salées des joues de l'enfant.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva.

-Bonne nuit mon courageux petit sorcier, je t'aime.

-Bonne nuit papa, je t'aime aussi.

Il souffla la grosse bougie posée sur la table de chevet près du lit pendant que Teddy s'emmitouflait dans ses couvertures colorés. Il caressa les cheveux de son garçon et lança un dernier regard vers son petit ange avant de sortir de la chambre en laissant la porte entre-ouverte.

Remus et Nymphadora se tenaient face à face dans le lit. Elle lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux et il ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement du plaisir que lui offrait son contact.  
-Il faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles? Demanda-t-il, la voix remplie de regret.

-Je ne pouvais prendre congé qu'à ces dates là et ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas visité mes parents, ils ont envie de voir Teddy, expliqua tendrement sa femme.

-Oui, j'imagine...

La déception se faisait ressentir.

-Chéri, c'est juste pour deux semaines. Et ce n'est pas plus mal : comme ça tu seras plus serein lors de ta pleine lune. Ca t'angoisse toujours que Teddy puisse tomber sur le loup pendant tes transformations.  
Remus frissonna à cette pensée.

-J'ai la potion tue-loup, mais je ne veux pas qu'il puisse me voir comme ça. Jamais.

-Tu pourras toujours nous rejoindre pour la deuxième semaine lorsque ta transformation sera terminée, lança Nymphadora pleine d'espoir.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué, je veux rester disponible si l'on me propose du travail.

-Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer. Je t'aime tellement.

-Si tu savais comme moi aussi.  
Il s'approcha et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Il l'enlaça et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ils profitèrent de ces derniers instants de douceur avant le départ du lendemain et ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, ils se tenaient tous les trois dans le salon de leur appartement, la valise qui réunissait les affaires de Nymphadora et Teddy était posée devant la cheminée.

-Promets-moi que tu seras bien sage avec maman et tes grands parents et que tu ne feras pas de bêtises.

Remus avait posé un genoux à terre pour se mettre à hauteur de son fils.

-Mais papa, je suis toujours sage moi! Lui lança le petit garçon, une lueur espiègle dans son regard d'ambre.

Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant et l'embrassa sur la joue, baiser que son fils lui rendit en passant ses petits bras autour de son cou.

-Tu vas me manquer mon bonhomme.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi papa. Dis au loup d'être sage lui aussi, dit-il avec innocence.

Le lycanthrope leva un regard amusé vers Nymphadora qui avait caché son sourire derrière sa main.

-Il sera sage, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura t-il.

Son fils le libéra de son étreinte et lui lança un sourire entendu. Remus le lui rendit et l'embrassa sur son front avant de se relever.  
Il était maintenant face à son épouse, le regard plein de malice.

-Pas de bêtises toi non plus, le taquina-t-elle.

-Oh non, tu peux être rassurée à ce sujet, ton vieux loup de mari à passé l'âge de faire des folies.

Elle éclata de rire. Elle aimait son autodérision qui prouvait qu'il était désormais bien dans sa peau.

Elle lui sauta presque dessus et le serra fort dans ses bras, il l'enlaça en retour. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois avant de relâcher enfin leur emprise.

-Sois prudent, mon amour.

-Je le suis toujours.

Un rictus s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil avant de ramasser la valise.

De sa main libre elle attrapa de la poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre en prononçant distinctement l'adresse de ses parents. Elle attrapa la main de son fils et lança un dernier regard à son mari par dessus son épaule. Teddy était presque retourné et lui faisait au revoir de la main.

-A très vite! On t'aime !

-Je vous aime ! Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Nymphadora et Teddy disparurent dans les flammes vertes, qui laissaient d'ores et déjà place à un feu aux couleurs plus traditionnelles. Un petit pincement au cœur se fit ressentir : ils lui manquaient déjà.

Dans l'après-midi, Remus qui se sentait un peu seul, décida d'aller faire un tour pour s'occuper. Il pleuvait et le vent était plutôt glacé. Il ne trouvait rien de très attrayant dans l'idée d'aller faire une balade. Il se résolut donc à se munir d'un livre et à aller prendre un thé au Chaudron Baveur.

Il saisit son manteau en feutre marron et descendit pour se retrouver parmi les sorciers qui parcouraient le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas pressé, visiblement pas décidés à traîner sous une telle averse.  
Il releva le col de son manteau, cacha son livre sous sa veste dans un geste napoléonien, et se lança sous la pluie battante, espérant arriver à destination avant que l'eau n'eût le temps de traverser le tissu perméable.  
Arrivé devant le pub, il se hâta d'entrer, se faisant un peu bousculer au passage par deux sorciers en plein débat agité qui quittaient les lieux.

Il faisait bon à l'intérieur, un feu crépitait dans un coin de la salle. Des sorciers de tout âge et de tout genre étaient éparpillés à différentes tables. Certains étaient solitaires et sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson, perdus dans leurs pensées ou observant simplement leur entourage. D'autres étaient en grande conversation, plus ou moins bruyante. Tout ce tapage mettait de la vie entre les vieux murs de la bâtisse.  
Il s'installa à une table, à proximité du bar où Tom s'agitait pour servir ses clients. Ce dernier s'arrêtait quelques fois pour bavarder avec, laissant sa serveuse prendre le relai lorsqu'elle ne se baladait pas entre les tables pour prendre les commandes.  
Remus lui fit un signe de la main pour commander son thé, ce qui attira l'attention de l'employé, mais aussi du barman :

-Tiens! Quand on parle du loup! Lupin, viens par ici!  
L'intéressé se leva, mal à l'aise mais il se força tout de même à sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Tom pour les termes qu'il avait choisis. De toute façon, les gens du coin connaissaient tous sa condition, ils l'acceptaient plus au moins, mais Remus y faisait beaucoup moins attention qu'avant. Et lorsque les gens ignoraient son secret, ils ne tardaient pas à s'en douter en voyant son aspect physique. D'ailleurs cela lui valait fréquemment des regards dédaigneux et des messes basses dont il entendait souvent des bribes blessantes lorsqu'il arrivait dans un lieu fréquenté.

Une fois arrivé devant le comptoir, l'homme reprit:

-Justement je parlais de toi à ces deux messieurs. Je te présente M. Crabbe et M. Goyle.

-Messieurs, répondit Remus avec courtoisie.

Il leur sourit et hocha la tête en guise de salut. Ils lui rendirent ces politesses de la même manière.

Les deux hommes étaient un plus âgés que lui. M. Goyle était aussi grand que Remus et à la stature plus imposante, M. Crabbe était un peu plus petit et avait un embonpoint raisonnable. Leurs vêtements laissaient déduire une assez bonne situation. Remus pouvait observer les chaînettes en or qui rattachaient les montres à gousset de leur propriétaire à leur veston en vigogne. Leurs capes en soie suivaient avec fluidité le moindre de leurs mouvements. Posées contre le comptoir, leurs cannes aux fûts d'ébène étaient surmontées de pommeaux ornées de leurs armoiries et d'autres décorations ouvragées dans le précieux métal auquel Remus fit attention de ne pas toucher. Ils semblaient amicaux, même après avoir deviné la nature de leur nouvel interlocuteur.

Le barman reprit entre deux coups de torchon sur son bar :

-Ces deux gentlemen cherchent des musiciens pour une grande réception ! Alors forcément, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi !

-C'est très gentil de ta part Tom.

Remus rougit un peu et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

- Effectivement, je suis violoniste et j'ai l'habitude de jouer dans toutes sortes de soirées.  
Les deux acolytes échangèrent un regard entendu et M. Goyle prit la parole :

-Avez-vous le temps pour que nous discutions un instant?

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Remus emballé par l'éventualité d'un nouveau travail .

Ils s'assirent tous les trois autour d'une table et commandèrent du whisky pur feu. M. Goyle engagea la conversation :

-Comme vous l'a expliqué Tom, nous cherchons plusieurs musiciens pour animer une soirée que nous organisons.

-Il s'agit en fait de l'anniversaire de nos fils, reprit M. Crabbe. Vincent et Gregory sont nés à un mois d'intervalle mais nous souhaitons donner une réception en commun pour fêter leurs 20 ans.

-Bien entendu, votre salaire sera le même que les autres musiciens, malgré votre... Différence. Qu'en dites-vous Mr. Lupin ? Notre offre vous intéresse-t-elle ?

Remus était véritablement enthousiasmé par la proposition. En général, il était payé moins cher à cause de sa condition, il était donc extrêmement reconnaissant de la tolérance de ces deux hommes. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de donner sa réponse :

-Je vous remercie de votre offre et ce serait avec un immense plaisir que je viendrais jouer pour vous et vos invités.

-Voila qui est parfait ! Les deux amis levèrent leur boisson pour trinquer et sceller leur nouvel accord avec le musicien. Les verres tintèrent, ils avalèrent tous trois leur whisky d'une seule gorgée et le reposèrent en même temps sur la table en bois dans un bruit sourd.

-Je vous propose de nous retrouver demain soir à ma demeure pour régler les détails.

M. Goyle sortit de son manteau une plume et un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrivit son adresse puis il le fit glisser sur la table en direction de leur nouvel employé.  
- Vous n'aurez qu'à transplaner devant la grille, mon elfe de maison ira vous ouvrir à votre arrivée.  
Les deux hommes se levèrent et Remus les suivit.

-Nous vous retrouvons donc demain soir à huit heures chez moi. En attendant nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de journée.

-Merci beaucoup, à demain soir alors.

Ils se serrèrent la main et les deux hommes quittèrent le pub. Un sourire accroché au visage, le violoniste se rassit, ravi d'avoir prit l'initiative de sortir en cet après-midi pluvieux.

Le lendemain, Remus avait préparé toute la journée son rendez-vous du soir. Il avait commencé à sélectionner et répéter les morceaux qu'il pourrait jouer durant la réception et avait fait une liste, pensant que les organisateurs en réclamerait sûrement une. Il s'était mis sur son trente et un afin de donner la meilleure impression possible. Plus l'heure fatidique approchait, plus il était stressé. Il arrangea une dernière fois sa tenue avant de sortir un bout de parchemin de sa poche et transplana à l'adresse inscrite.

Un immense portail de métal noir se dressait devant lui, imposant et intimidant. Des armoiries y avaient été forgées dans le but de refléter les richesses de la famille. Il sursauta en entendant une petite voix, il fut obligé de baisser les yeux pour en trouver l'origine. Un elfe de maison vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse s'adressa à lui :

-M. Lupin ?

-Oui, M. Goyle m'a demandé de venir...

-Toby est au courant, maître Goyle l'a informé de votre visite, suivez-moi. Le petit elfe tourna une énorme clef dans la serrure et tira la lourde porte, Remus ne put s'empêcher de l'aider en voyant l'effort que cela lui demandait.

Il avait un peu pitié de cette pauvre créature, elle était piteuse et il lui aurait bien volontiers cédé son manteau tant elle semblait frigorifiée.

Le sorcier était toujours gêné en présence d'un de ces esclaves. Il était souvent confronté au traitement des Elfes de maison, qu'il tolérait uniquement par obligation professionnelle mais qu'il ne cautionnait pas pour autant.

Ils traversèrent en silence le grand jardin à la végétation sauvage, marchant sur une allée de graviers gris semblable à un serpent se faufilant du portail aux marches du perron. Les flammes des bougies et des lustres étaient filtrées par les fenêtres, et distribuaient une faible luminosité au dehors.  
Peut être était-ce le manoir ou simplement l'ambiance et la pénombre humide dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, mais si Remus n'était pas venu là pour du travail, il aurait sans doute quitté au plus vite cet endroit où il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte d'entrée décorée d'un frappoir en forme de serpent, Toby la poussa et Remus découvrit le hall d'entrée.  
Le papier peint sur les murs était rouge et orné de petits motifs argentés, recouvert par de nombreux tableaux. Certains observaient l'arrivée du nouveau venu, les autres étaient trop absorbés par leurs éternelles occupations. Un lustre pendait du plafond et éclairait les meubles de bois sculptés agrémentés de bibelots de valeurs.  
Remus n'osa pas entrer de peur de salir en voyant le superbe parquet brillant et les somptueux tapis qui embellissaient le sol avec goût.

-Suivez-moi, le maître vous attend dans le salon, encouragea l'elfe de maison.

L'invité lui emboîta le pas et attendit à distance tandis que Toby était parti annoncé l'arrivée de son convive à son maître. Une fois la chose faite, il l'invita à entrer.

La pièce était un peu sombre, la seule source de lumière émergeait du feu crépitant dans l'âtre. Les murs vert émeraude étaient cachés par de hautes bibliothèques remplies de livres aux reliures de cuirs visiblement anciens, et des tableaux encore.  
Ses deux employeurs étaient tous les deux déjà présents, ils discutaient tranquillement devant le feu de cheminée. Remus s'avança d'un pas timide vers le centre de la pièce, toussant discrètement pour annoncer sa présence. Le bruit attira l'attention des deux hommes qui manifestèrent l'expression de surprise qu'on pouvait en attendre. Ils se levèrent et, d'une franche poignée de main, saluèrent chaleureusement le nouvel arrivant :

-Ah! Mr. Lupin! Quelle ponctualité! Voilà bien une qualité que nous apprécions ! Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Les deux gentlemen étaient installés devant la cheminée sur des fauteuils de bois sculptés recouverts de cousins de velours, de la même couleur que les murs, en face de Remus qui avait pris place sur le canapé réassorti aux deux sièges.

-Toby, sers donc un rafraîchissement à notre hôte.  
Le petit être hocha la tête et s'empressa de servir un verre à Remus. Les deux associés étaient visiblement à ses petits soins, ce n'était pas une situation à laquelle il était très habitué. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rester naturel ou essayer de se donner un genre. Sa position était un peu délicate et il avait peur de mal faire. En attendant de voir la suite des événements et de savoir comment se comporter, il décida de rester sur la réserve.  
La soirée commençait bien, voyant que leur musicien était quelque peu tendu, ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour le mettre à l'aise. Ils lui offraient du bon whisky pur feu à volonté et lançaient parfois quelques plaisanteries pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, riant, débattant, racontant quelques anecdotes. C'était un moment fort agréable pour Remus qui avait opté pour l'attitude naturelle, estimant que faire semblant serait trop compliqué et qu'une inattention risquerait de dévoiler la supercherie.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à discuter des conditions du contrat et de l'organisation de la soirée, Remus avait déjà la tête qui lui tournait un peu. Mais l'elfe de maison continuait sur ordre de son maître, de lui remplir son verre. L'invité n'aurait su refuser, tout d'abord par politesse, mais aussi parce qu'il aimait déguster ce whisky que seuls les sorciers de la haute société pouvaient s'offrir. Il avait le sentiment d'être leur égal, et ne voulait surtout pas que cette illusion prenne fin.  
La soirée continua comme elle avait commencé.

Remus se réveilla dans le noir, à même le sol, dans une pièce sombre et humide, éclairé par une seule petite lucarne en hauteur. Il ne portait plus sa belle veste ni ses chaussures de grandes occasions, il ne lui restait que sa chemise et son pantalon. Il avait froid. Son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal, comme un lendemain de pleine lune. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa son environnement. La douleur des battements de son cœur dans ses tempes empêchait toute réflexion.  
Il tenta de bouger, mais un bruit métallique suivant ses mouvements le surprit. Il voulut se frotter les yeux de sa main droite, espérant que cela l'aiderait à recouvrer ses esprits, mais son geste fut stoppé net dans sa course. Comprenant lentement, il fut soudain prit d'angoisse et regarda ses mains, des menottes encerclaient ses poignets et ses chevilles, reliés par une chaîne qu'il suivit des yeux jusqu'à un anneau fixé dans le mur de pierre.  
Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond en comprenant dans quelle situation il était. Un frisson parcouru son dos. Sentant monter la panique, il respira un grand coup pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Son cerveau était encore un peu embrumé et il nageait en pleine incompréhension. Il essaya de répondre lui-même à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Comment Merlin, en était t-il arrivé là ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Combien de temps allait t-on le laisser dans cet endroit, seul face à la tempête d'interrogations qui faisait rage dans son esprit ?

**_Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis personnels à rêgler ces derniers temps :s  
Mais j'essaierais d'être plus régulière dans la publication des prochains Chapitres, le troisième est déjà en cours d'écriture :)  
Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et/ou à suivre ma fic. Merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait 3  
Merci à Shadow Hybris pour le temps qu'elle passe à m'aider et me conseiller._**


End file.
